From Cold to Heated
by Anytha5
Summary: After the end of his relationship with Edward, Harry feels betrayed. Again. First Draco, now Edward. Will he ever get it right? Will he ever notice that his mate has been in front of him this whole time?  Sequel to A Love Turned Cold
1. The Anger

AN: I don't want to take away from the ending so I'm going to do this at the beginning.

I'm sorry but this sequel absolutely can't be just a one-shot, I have to make it multi-chaptered. I started it and I realized this would take multiple chapters to finish. Three or four, at least.

Please read and please review.

Chapter One- The Anger

Harry Potter was lying in his bed, completely depressed. It's been two days since Edward broke up with him and he hasn't gotten any better. He just stared up at the ceiling with dark thoughts and even suicide crossed his mind. However when his best friends and Embry's faces popped up after that one thought, he quickly dispelled it. He would go from the Boy who Lived to the Boy Who Got Dumped Then Killed Himself.

He rolled his eyes at that.

As Harry stared, he heard tapping at the window that grew impatient as time went without any movement from him. Finally, after getting annoyed with the noise, Harry got up, slowly, from his bed and crossed the floor to his window. He opened it and a tawny grey owl named Ester came inside with two letters attached. Harry sighed. He didn't want to deal with this right now.

After some furious pecking, Harry relented and took the letters from the owl. It then stared at him, expectantly.

"Honestly? You want me to get out of this room and get you some water?"

They had a staring match that ended with Harry sighing and he walked out of his room and quickly went to the kitchen where he poured water into a small glass. He heard Luna get up from the couch to talk to him but Harry dashed into his room and shut the door. He brought the glass over to the owl where it hooted in appreciation and leisurely drank. After five minutes, the owl left and Harry shut the window behind it. He watched it depart and found himself thinking of Hedwig and how much he missed her. Depressing thoughts darkened even more when Harry thought of his old owl and gave a look of contempt at the letters. Ignoring them, he climbed into the bed and put the covers over his head. He really wanted to sleep right now, anything to get away from reading those letters.

When he figured out that he was a vampire and that vampires couldn't sleep, he slowly pulled the blanket away from his head and looked at the letters. With a growl, he got up and sat at his desk, holding a letter that had Ron's writing on it.

Sighing for the third time, he opened it up and began to read.

_Hey Harry,_

_ Luna sent Hermione a letter about you and Edward. She didn't want to show me the letter but I kind of blackmailed her into it… Anyway, Edward's not much a loss. He was an asshole anyway. I knew he wasn't the one for you. From what I saw at Graduation, he was too needy, clingy and possessive. Did you see the way he looked at me when I hugged you? Like I was going to steal you away from him? As if… No offence… I'm sorry, I'm trying to cheer you up and this is the only way I know how. Is it working? Probably not but I might as well try, right? _

_On a lighter note, I have started Auror training and it's going good. Everyday I'm so nervous to go there because, apparently, Hannah Abbott also wants to be an Auror and she is in the same section as me. You know how I feel about her… I just want to go up to her and kiss her so badly it hurts. Should I do that? I don't even know if she feels the same way about me…_

_How's school?_

_You'll find your mate and you'll never even think of Edward again. Right?_

_Cheers,_

_ Ron_

Despite his depression, Harry couldn't help but smile and laugh during his best friends letter. With his mood cheered up a little, Harry went on to the second letter from Hermione.

_Hi Harry,_

_ I heard about your break up with Edward. I'm so sorry. I never even knew there is such a thing as Enchanted Ones. Imagine that, something I didn't know about. I'm so surprised that it wasn't covered in our DADA class. Remus covered vampires didn't he?_

_When I saw you guys at our Commencement, I though for sure he was your mate. He looked at you in a way that I wish someone would look at me… Sorry, I guess I'm not helping that much, am I? I can only imagine how it must feel. I read in books that before you can find your real mate, you have to get over your severed relationship with your Enchanted One. If you don't, the bond that was between you and Edward will block the senses that will allow you to know who they are. If you don't get over the bond, Harry, then you'll die. I know it will be hard but you HAVE to get over it. Even though you're in a different continent, I can't lose you. Neither can Luna, Ron and, from what I heard about him, Embry. You're our best friend, Harry. Okay, I won't say anymore about it, I can already feel your annoyance at me. Remember Harry, I saying all this because I care about you._

_Anyway, How's University going? What are you going in for? I know you wanted to be a lawyer. Has that changed?_

_I'm going through training at St. Mungos right now to become a Healer. At first I wanted to do something with SPEW but Elf rights here have gotten better. It's not the best but the Elves are being treated far better. _

_I'm sorry about what Ron's letter said. I tried to read over it but he wouldn't let me. He just told me that you need to read negative comments about the Cullen to make you feel better. Personally I don't think so but you can't stop Ron when he's chosen to do something, can you? _

_Speaking of Ron, he's actually doing really well in his Auror training but keeps getting distracted by Hannah. You know how he feels about her. He practically pining for her and he can't see what's in front of his face! She stares at him All The Time! She's practically telling him how she feels about him and he doesn't wee! How can he not notice? Why are men so blind? _

_ Oh crap, I'm late. Sorry but I really have to go. Healer training. _

_ Remember what I said Harry. We all care even if HE doesn't._

_ Hang in there, _

_ Hermione_

_ P.S. I am not pining!_

Harry closed the letter and smiled. That letter practically screamed Hermione. He put the letter down and looked out the window to the trees. He thought about how Hermione was right, he needed to get over Edward. How can he get over him though? It's only been two days. What do they expect of him? Do they really think he can get over the Cullen in two days? As Harry thought this though, his mind was filled with an image that Luna had sent to him on Thursday after she came back from the University.

It was of Edward and he was smiling happily with his arms wrapped around the girl with the short brown hair and blue eyes. It seemed Edward could get over him in a day. Was he really that unimportant? He knew that Luna only wanted what is best for him but she already has a mate who loves her and would die for her. He also knew Luna didn't mean to hurt him but when he snarled at her and his magic lashed out at her and slammed the door in her face, he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit better. Personally, he was disappointed that it wasn't Edward he was able to do that to.

He knew it was wrong to treat Luna the way he had when Edward had broken up with him but he couldn't have prevented it. He had thought it was her fault that his relationship was broken and had treated her with the silent treatment and rudeness since then. Harry sighed.

"_It__ wasn__'__t __her __fault. __It__'__s __better __to__ have __found __out __now __then __later __when __we__ could __have __been __married. __That __would __have __been __so__ much __worse.__"_

Suddenly, Harry went from depressed to livid in a fraction of a second.

"_How__ could __he? __He__ suspected__ something __about__ the __girl __and __he __still __had__ the __nerve __to__ sleep __with __me! __Why __didn__'__t __Luna __stop __us __when __we__ were __having __sex?__"_

With those thoughts, he couldn't take the confining walls of his room any longer and the anger kept bubbling to the surface. He went out of the room to find Luna. He found her in her bedroom, reading on her bed. He closed the door and walked up to her.

Feeling something staring at her, Luna looked up and jumped at the sight of him staring at her with fire burning in his eyes. Harry was so far gone in his magic that he didn't notice Luna's fear.

"Why, Luna? Why didn't you stop us when you knew? You knew he wasn't my mate and yet you let him… I can't believe you, you know that? Just one day after, you just come up and practically break my heart. You're the cause of this. You could have told me before when you knew. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Magic circled around them and Harry walked closer to her. Luna tried to stay calm but couldn't help the panic coming forth in her eyes

"Harry, I didn't know! I only knew after you guys came out of your room. I couldn't tell you when you looked so happy. I'm so sorry, Harry. If I had known sooner, I would never have let you guys go that far."

Despite her fear and Harry's cold gaze, she walked up to him and timidly wrapped her arms around him. She felt him tense.

"I'm so sorry. I never ever wanted you to feel like this. You're right it is my fault… You're alone again and it's all my fault."

She felt his arms rise and she thought she was going to be pushed away but the arms just came around her and a head was resting on her shoulder. She felt the body in front of her shake with sobs. Surprised but happy she wasn't hexed, Luna lifted her hand and ran it through his hair in a soothing manner, wanting to cry herself as she felt an overwhelming grief take over her. She felt another presence in her room and looked up to see Seth standing there with pained eyes. Knowing that it was the cause of Harry's grief, Luna silently shook her head and motioned for him to go into the living room.

"Get Embry." She mouthed and Seth nodded and after taking out his cell phone, he disappeared towards the living room

As Harry's sobs resided, they stood in the middle of Luna's waiting for the small convulsions in his body to stop. Harry separated from her and looked at her with tear-filled emerald eyes. The sight broke Luna's heart and she had to look away.

"Harry, there is not enough time in world to say I'm sorry. I-"

Breaking her off, Harry said, "It wasn't your fault. I may have blamed you and told you that it was but it's definitely not yours. You were just trying to protect me. I would be so much worse off if we had never found out until later in the future. I'm glad it was you who found out. If you need to hear it then I forgive you. And I'm sorry for scaring you just now. I couldn't control myself. The anger and magic just took hold and I couldn't stop it."

Luna looked back at him and nodded. They began to walk through the door but Harry turned back to her, frowning.

"Why can I cry? No vampire I know of, can."

"You were always an emotional person, Harry. It's one of your strongest attributes."

With that, Luna walked over to her mate and Harry saw them softly kiss before smiling lovingly at the other. With a sad smile, Harry went back to his room and slowly sank onto the bed.

He was so lost in thought, that he didn't hear his door open and close. He felt the bed dip as somebody sat beside him and felt an arm wrap around. He looked up into Embry's sad, concerned and slightly pained eyes and found that no words were needed. Embry picked him up and lay him down on the bed and Harry watched him as he put in a movie into the DVD player. After turning on the TV, he climbed on top of the bed with Harry and pressed the enter button on the remote to play the movie. They listened as the soft tunes of The Sound of Music filled the room with it's music.

Even as the movie played, Harry and Embry just stared at each other.


	2. The Realization

AN: Sorry that this took so long. I was in a writer's block and I finally got the inspiration to write this. I'm so happy with this chapter; it's great. Although, I feel sorry for Embry…

One more to go!

Oh and next chapter will be probably be very short. At least one thousand words maybe less.

Please answer this question in a review:

Should there be an Epilogue?

Well, get on reading and please review! Please answer my poll!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two- The Realization<p>

Two Months Later:

Harry smiled with amused eyes as he watched Sirius playing around with Emily's five-year old niece, Claire. Sirius was chasing her around the reservation and she giggled madly when he caught her and spun her around. He watched as he gave her a piggyback ride and her amused face when he began to run around causing her to burst into giggles once more. He noticed Emily standing there, looking at them with a small smile. When Claire was put down, Emily told her that her parents were here and it was time to go home. The little girl got a disappointed look on her face and tears began to swell in her eyes. Seeing this, Harry went over to the girl.

He crouched down in front of her and gave her a big smile when she looked at him.

"Hey Clairie, you'll be able to come back soon. Siri will still be here."

She gave him a hug and Harry wrapped with arm around her while gently lifting her up off the ground. Claire looked back at him and he gently wiped away the tears that were threatening to drop and she dropped her head back onto his shoulder with her little hand clenched on his sleeve. He never noticed Embry staring at him with longing in his eyes and a small smile on his face. He also never noticed Jacob patting him on the shoulder as he passed and saying, "In time" to him. He held her as he made his way to her parents and gently lifted her off and handed her over to her mother. Claire wrapped her arms around her mother's neck before she lifted her head and looked at him. She beckoned him closer and waited until he was about a foot away before she spoke in a whisper.

"Uncle Harry, you need fill the gap. It's time."

Harry listened to her words and gave her a confused look as did her parents. She just gave him a 'are you stupid' look before she put her head back on her mother's shoulder. With his eyebrows furrowed, he said goodbye and watched as they drove off.

After they were gone, Harry turned away and came face to face with Embry. He had been so deep in though that he had never noticed that the other had walked up behind him. He jumped and closed his eyes before glaring at his smirking best friend.

"That was unnecessary, you know that?" Said Harry, still glaring but he knew that it had lost its heat.

Embry's smirk just widened as he stepped toward Harry. While still stepping closer, he just shrugged and said,

"I know. But it was definitely fun to see you get startled when you should have heard me coming."

With that, Embry grabbed him around the waist and hauled him onto his shoulder. Harry's eyes widened but he didn't start to struggle until the beach and the dock came into view. When he finally figured out just what Embry was going to do, he started to squirm and struggle to get out of Embry's hold but despite putting every single bit of his strength into trying to get out of the hold he was in, Embry seemed determine not to let him go and used all his strength into keeping Harry into his hold. With the determination and his own strength, Embry managed to keep the struggling vampire in his arms.

They reached the end of the dock and before Embry could dump Harry into the ocean, Harry had grabbed his shirt and pulled him in with him. They both hit the freezing water, Harry first then Embry. Once Harry broke the surface, he looked around him to find Embry before he noticed something shimmering that was swimming towards him. Harry grinned, dove under the water and moved over so that he was behind the other. He pulled his head out of the water and gazed at Embry as he looked around trying to find him. Harry treaded a little bit closer to him and Embry finally turned around. Harry was disappointed that he hadn't scared him and lost his train of thought when he noticed how close he was to his best friend. They stared into each other's eyes and Harry felt a slight spark that wasn't strong enough to distract him from Embry's gaze. He studied the other and saw different emotions running through those eyes.

Longing… Anticipation… And an emotion that was stronger than all of them, but Harry couldn't place it.

As the other drew closer a bit more, He noticed how Embry's hair was stuck to his head and slightly ruffled. Harry thought the sight was slightly endearing and watched how water droplets slid down his cheeks and his lips. Harry's eyes trailed back up to Embry's and saw that his eyes had darkened a fair bit. Embry continued to lean closer to him but just before their lips touched, there was a shout from the shore causing them to quickly put space between them. Harry looked at Embry and saw a glare and, in his eyes, a fierce frustration that was directed to the person who had shouted to them. Harry looked over and saw that the person was Sirius and he was looking sheepishly at them. Sirius caught his godson's gaze and a small smirk came over his face, which went into a frown as he saw the confusion in Harry's eyes. He tilted his head towards the house and the two got the message.

Embry glanced at him and opened his mouth as if to say something but then closed. As they continued to tread in one spot, this same thing happened a few more times before Harry finally had had enough.

"You know, if you keep doing that fish expression, I might have to charm it to stay that way." He teased

Embry gave him a small smile before he spoke.

"We should go dry up. Come on, let's go to my house."

Just before they swam to the shore, Embry brought up a hand and touched Harry's cheek for just a second. Harry felt a tingle go through his spine that stayed even when Embry dropped his hand and swam to the shore. Harry quickly followed and they swam to the docks ladder. Harry climbed up first after Embry's insistence then Embry himself. Their clothes sagged down and stuck to their bodies quite uncomfortably. They walked side by side to the Call's house where Embry's mother greeted them with a smile and two towels. Harry saw Embry take off his pant, wrap the towel around his waist and pick up his jeans before looking at Harry and signaling him to do the same, Harry frowned and looked around him before doing the same routine. With the towel around him, Harry picked up his jeans and followed Embry into the house. Embry led him to his bedroom and then went through his clothes before pulling up a green shirt, a boxer and jeans. He slowly approached Harry and handed him the clothes while staring at him.

"Here, these might be a little big but it's the best I can do while our clothes dry."

Harry took the offered bundle with a polite, "Thank you." and went to the bathroom to change. When he shut the door after him, Harry put the wet jeans onto the counter before leaning down on it with his head in his hands. He shut his eyes.

"_What__ is __going __on? __What __happened__ out__ there?__"_

Knowing neither of the answers, Harry removed the towel and slid down his boxers before putting on the dry ones as well as the jeans. They were slightly baggy on him but they didn't slide down. He pulled his shirt over his head and put it with the rest of the damp clothes. Once all the dry articles of clothing were on, He looked into the mirror and saw that his hair was in it's usual mess and was quickly drying. Harry went back into Embry's bedroom and opened the door to see Embry, all clothed, and lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey… I'm done… Should we put them into the dryer now?"

Embry nodded, lifted himself up and turned his body around so that he could stand with his feet on the ground. He grabbed his clothes and brushed past Harry causing Harry to shiver and to catch a bit of Embry's scent. Vanilla. Harry noticed there was another one mixed in but he couldn't quite place it.

They went into the laundry room and Harry watched as his friend put the clothes in before closing the door. He turned the knobs to a specific setting and pressed another button that caused the machine to come to life. Harry bit his lip and turned away. He knew that he could of just spelled both their clothes dry but… He just didn't want to. He wanted to spend more with the other and drying their clothes magically would cut that time short. Embry turned back to him.

"What do you want to do now? It will take 30 minutes."

Harry thought for a minute then suggested a movie despite the fact that movies mostly take an hour to finish. Embry raised an eyebrow but led him to the living room. Harry sat down on one side of the couch and watched Embry as he put one in and sat down on the other side on the same piece of furniture.

Throughout the movie, the two had somehow managed to scoot to the middle of the couch with Harry leaning into Embry and Embry's arms wrapped around him. They were so comfortable and, to Harry, it felt like they belonged there. He felt such a sense of calm and rightness that he had never felt with anybody. Not even Edward.

Finally the movie ended and Embry calmly turned everything off while still in the same position with Harry. Harry watched him as he leant back and the arms around him tightened causing Harry to look up into Embry's eyes. His eyes held the same emotions as they did when the two were in the ocean but the seemed stronger in a way. Harry gazed into the eyes that were gazing right back. The two inched closer and tilted their heads to different sides with their eyes closed before, finally, their lips touched in what began to be a soft kiss. Harry felt tingles all over his body and sparks went up in his head. The kiss gained fervor as time went on and Harry wrapped his arms around Embry, getting the other boy pull him on top of him. They both groaned as their bodies touched even though there was a layer of clothing separating them. The differences in body temperatures fused together into a pleasant warmth, adding to the fervor. Harry felt hands going up and down his back and that is what made him realize what exactly was going on. He snapped his head back, detaching their lips. He stared at Embry who stared back with glazed eyes. Harry's eyes widened and suddenly, he was panicking inside.

"No. This did not just happen. No. No. No."

Harry jumped off of him, shocking Embry, and ran to the dryer and grabbed whatever clothes were his. Before Embry could register what happened, Harry was already out of the house with his clothes and running with every ounce of his speed back to his house through the forest. He was so intent into getting home that he never noticed an innocent figure walk in front of him, just in time for Harry to barrel into them. They both flew a distance away with Harry smashing into a tree causing it to splinter and fall down. Harry landed with his back on the ground and winced as he got up. As he looked around, he gently rubbed his back, trying to soothe the muscles. He walked a little more and finally found whom he had smashed into. His breath caught as he stared into the topaz eyes he had loved so much.

Edward.

"Hi. I… Didn't expect you to be there." Said Harry

"Clearly. What were you running from?" Asked Edward while rubbing his shoulders and wincing when he moved in the wrong place. Suddenly, Edward snapped his head towards him and Harry could see his nostrils flaring. Harry looked down in embarrassment and was suddenly glad he couldn't blush. He didn't notice a small smile gracing the other boy's features. Suddenly, Harry realized just whom he was talking to and looked back at him.

"From… Nothing. I just felt like running. Why are you here anyway?"

Edward sighed.

"Harry… We really need to talk."

Harry crossed his arms and looked at him sharply.

"What do we need to talk about? Personally, I think we're done talking."

He made a move to leave but Edward quickly grabbed his elbow. Harry shoved him and took his arm from him.

"Harry, please… We really do need to talk. Please, just listen to me."

Harry looked into his begging eyes and felt his resolve flying away into the clouds.

He sighed and nodded and followed Edward until they came upon a small bit of fresh grass and sat down.

"It wasn't my fault."

Harry scrunched up his eyebrows and looked at him with a questioning look. Seeing his face, Edward quickly moved on.

"Our break-up. I didn't know about her until Luna gave me that book. I hadn't planned to meet her when I was with you. I hadn't planned to make you feel betrayed. I hadn't planned to break your heart at all. I did love you, you know?"

Harry stayed silent while gazing at him. Edward took the silence as an agreement to continue on.

"Harry… I loved you so much before all of this happened. I should have known that there was a different bond between us rather than mate one. All my family has them and they described what they had felt. I should've suspected something was wrong when I first met her."

"I shouldn't have left things between us the way that I did. I should have told you how I felt right away. We could have discovered it on our own. When I saw your face when I said I found my mate. My heart completely broke. I really hadn't meant to hurt you. I -"

Harry had been listening thoroughly but he had to interrupt at that spot.

"You know, I was so angry at you. I HAD thought you had planned all of this. But time has passed. I discovered I put the blame where it doesn't belong. I did blame you and I blamed Luna. I can't believe I blamed her… But most of all I blamed myself. Now, I don't know why. I should have buried my blame into the ground where it belonged. Nobody should be blamed for this. I understand why you went to her so soon. She was your mate. I would've done the same thing. I KNOW it's not your fault. You had no control whatsoever. You met your mate. I wasn't her. You weren't mine. You're a smokescreen I need to get through to find my mate. I was a smokescreen for you to find your mate. You got through. I haven't."

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"You know, I have forgiven you a long time ago. You don't need to be forgiven for what was out of your control. Edward… I did love you. I know I did and I know you loved me too. But if you really need to hear it, then I forgive you. "

Harry suddenly felt a burst of power in his chest. His eyesight became foggy and he became disoriented. As soon as it came though, the sensation vanished and his eyesight went back to normal. Harry gasped and looked around him. He became oriented again and looked back at Edward.

"What in the world was that?" he asked, slightly breathless.

Edward's face broke into a smile.

"That was the smokescreen for you disappearing. You can now feel the effects of your mate."

A dazed expression came over Harry's face.

"My mate…"

Edward stood up

"Harry, Alice and, surprisingly, Rosalie misses you. You need to come visit them… Can we still be friends?"

Harry stood up too and brushed the leaves and grass pieces off him.

"If you asked me that two months ago, I would have said… Well all you need to know is that it would have been a no. But now… I think we can definitely be friends."

They shook hands and at the last minute, Edward pulled him in for a hug. That lasted a few seconds before they pulled away. Harry looked into Edward's eyes and felt nothing but friendship towards him. Harry smiled and was about to say something, when he heard his name in the distance. He didn't recognize he voice though. He heard Edward shift and looked at him to see a knowing look in his eyes and a small smirk on his lips. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

The smirk got wider.

"Harry, you know who your mate is. You know who loves you more than anything and has for a very long time. I've known for two months since the day after we broke up. Can't you tell how this one person reacted towards me? Can't you see the love when they look at you? Can't you feel it?"

With those last words, Edward disappeared into the forest.

Harry stared into the greens and frowned.

He knew who his mate was?

Harry didn't think he did.

Who did he did he know that looked at him with so much love in his eyes?

_Embry._

Who did he know who disliked Edward for no reason?

_Embry._

Who has been always there for him, no matter what?

_Embry_

Who did he know that had the irresistible scent of roses mixed in with vanilla, like the man in his 'dream'?

_Embry_

And finally, whom has he always felt the happiest around even when he was with Edward?

_Embry_

Harry felt tingles all throughout his body and happiness, unlike anything he has ever felt, jumped through his body.

His mate?

_Embry._


	3. The Bonding

AN: This whole story is finally done. Almost three years of writing; from the original to the rewrite to the sequel. I have to say I'm quite sad to finish this. It was my baby and now it's all grown up. Thank you to those who have stuck with this story even before I rewrote it (Which I am awfully glad I did.). It's been a fun ride and it's finally done. This two story series was a roller coaster ride and since it's finished, I can move on to the Ferris wheel one, Forced Away.

All of you please review and answer my poll. I really need the answer.

Now, it's time for the ending.

Chapter Three- The Bonding

His mate?

_Embry._

"_Embry__… __How__ could __I __have __not __seen __that?__ He__ has __been __right __in __front __of __me __this __whole __time__...__"_

Harry thought back to the first time he had ever seen Embry. It was at the Reservation Party where Blaise, Terry and Luna had all found their mates. Harry remembered meeting Embry's eyes and had seen the haze of gold. He hadn't suspected anything of it though. He had just thought it was just remains off of the other three. Shouldn't he have felt that? Shouldn't he have known?

Harry thought back to what he had read about Enchanted One bonds. Once the Enchanted Ones bond is activated in any touch, such as a kiss or a hug, then the submissive will not feel the completeness of a bond with their mate, as only the dominant will. Harry felt like blushing when he realizes that he is, in fact, the submissive.

He was jolted from his thoughts when he heard somebody yell his name in the far distance. He felt his heart lurch and he knew at once just whom it was. Harry thought back to the last ten minutes and tensed.

"_Oh__ god.__ Embry!__ I__ had__ just__ run __out__ on __him!__" _

Harry remembered that kiss and felt a surge of pure content and happiness fill from head to toe. He knew that the other person calling him was definitely his mate. Nobody could have ever got that reaction out of him.

Harry quickly figured out which direction the voice was coming from and sped as fast as he could towards the other. When Embry was finally in his line of sight, he gradually slowed down and didn't prevent himself from crashing into the person standing in front of him. He wanted to feel that body heat and those arms around him. Harry smiled in contentment as Embry regained his balance and wrapped his arms tightly around him. He hugged his mate back, tightly and slowly drew back to look into those eyes that had captured his heart so thoroughly. Harry saw some pain but there was also so much love in that gaze, his breath got caught in his throat. How could he have missed that? They stared at each other and Harry saw the pain ebb away into more love. They leaned into each other and as their lips met, Harry felt fireworks going on around. Their lips moved against the others and Harry parted his lips to allow the kiss to be deepened so much more. They gripped each other tightly and both drew back so Embry could catch his breather before diving right back in. But before the bond between them could get more heated than it already was, Harry drew back. He watched Embry catch his breath and felt his face break into large smile when Embry looked at him. Harry hugged him again and leant the side of his face against Embry's left shoulder. He could hear the other's heart beating rapidly and felt whole for the first time ever. He felt relief coming off the other man in waves and Harry smiled a small smile. He wasn't going anywhere.

Embry pulled away from the embrace and held Harry's hand as he led him towards their spot at the cliff. The sun was setting so the view would be even more beautiful then it already was. They sat down on the soft grass and as they watched the sun set, they cuddled together and shared soft kisses every now and then.

Once the sky was covered with stars and was in complete darkness, the two walked the long walk together to Embry's house. When they arrived, Embry's mother greeted them and she told them that she would be going over to Harry's godfather's household to give them some privacy. She gave Embry a knowing look and hugged Harry before leaving the house altogether for the night. Embry led him to his bedroom and shut the door before the two lay, side-by-side, on the bed. Harry spoke first.

"Embry… Are my godfather and your mother together? Why would she go there?"

Embry looked at him and saw the confusion and hurt in Harry's eyes that he was trying very hard to conceal. He was obviously hurt that Sirius hadn't told him himself. Embry looked down before meeting Harry's eyes and replying,

"Yeah. They got together about two weeks ago. They've always had feelings for each other but never acted on them until that day."

"Why didn't he tell me? I would have liked to know." Harry said, sadly and looked down at the sheets. Embry could hear the doubt in Harry's voice and knew at once exactly what he was thinking. Embry moved closer to him and put fingers under his chin to lift his head up so Harry looked at him instead of the blankets.

"Harry, don't think like that. You KNOW your godfather loves you as if you were his own son. Never doubt your relationship with him. He was probably waiting for the best time to tell you. You know what he does. He stalls everything to the absolute last second. Some would say that's a good thing but others say it's bad. You've been through a lot in whole lifetime. Again, never doubt the bond that you have with him. "

Harry sighed and leant his head down on Embry's chest. Embry felt his nod so he knew that Harry had taken his words to heart.

"Embry, how long have you known?

Knowing Harry wasn't talking about his godfather anymore, Embry thought about what he was going to say before saying,

"Since we met."

Despite Harry knowing this, he felt a whole lot of shock coursing through his system and Embry continued.

"I knew we were mates but since you and Edward had already started the Enchanted One bond, I felt nothing but friendship towards you. As the year passed, that friendship turned to love and I could barely stand to see you with Edward. I knew I was your mate but the Imprinting bond made me want only friendship with you even though I felt such strong emotions towards you. You became my best friend and I told you things I hadn't even told Jacob or Quil. Every time we touched and every time you kissed and touched Edward… It was pure torture. They knew how I felt towards you and felt sorry for me but I had your friendship so that was enough. If I couldn't be your boyfriend, lover, mate or husband then I had to settle with being your best friend. I had to be in your life in any shape I could. I couldn't lose you."

"When Edward discovered his mate, I felt sadness for you and yet so much joy. I felt terrible because of this. You were hurting and I was happy that you and Edward were finally broken up. That was a rough thing for me to get over. After your break up, I wanted to tell you that I was your mate but I couldn't. Even when I knew you wouldn't do this, I couldn't be your rebound guy. As time went on though, my love for you deepened even as I got to see another side of you and fell for that side too. Even at your worst, I love you so much. I wasn't going to tell you until you found out by yourself. I didn't want to scare you. But then today happened… When I felt you against me when I was going to throw you into the water, then when we were in the water and then when we were cuddling on the couch and you looked at me with your beautiful emerald eyes… Well I couldn't deny myself what I longed for anymore which got you to panic and run home. With your determination to get home and with my delayed reaction, I never would have been able to catch up to you…"

Embry thought for a minute and suddenly stiffened. He caught Harry's gaze and gave him a perplexed expression.

"Wait… Why did you come back?"

Harry looked away before tucking his head into the others chest He breathed in the vanilla/rose scent and let it fill his nose. At the mention of Edward, Harry no longer felt the bitterness and the deep sadness that he had felt a month and a half ago. He lifted his head and looked Embry in the eyes.

"I understand and I don't blame you. If I were you, I would have felt the same thing. Your right, I wouldn't have done that. I would've waited for me to get over Edward first. As for why… Well, I had sort of crashed into Edward on the way home. You know I had forgiven him and been happy for him for a month and a half. Well apparently I needed to say what I thought out loud to him. Once I told him that, it was like something circled in my body and cleared my eyed to what I was missing. I still didn't know you are my mate until Edward told me that I did know, I just wasn't acknowledging it. He told me to think of who loves me more than anything and to think of how you reacted to him. He told me to ask myself who looked at me with so much emotion in their eyes. After that, he left me with my thoughts and I realized all those things were you. Whenever I looked into your eyes, I could always see such strong emotions coming to the front."

Harry looked deeper in Embry's eyes and saw the same emotion as he always did but it was much stronger now.

"Like now." He whispered

Harry shook his head and continued.

"Did you know that about a month after my break up, I started to look at you in a new light? I started feeling things towards you that kept growing and growing as I saw everything that made you… Well you. I saw your kindness, your stubbornness, your wholeheartedness, your loyalty and your changing tempers. I love that when you hug me, I feel our body temperatures going together and making everything better. You've always made me feel like I was worth something, just when you were hugging me. I have finally realized just what I had begun to feel for you and Embry… It's still growing inside of me."

Embry gazed at him and shifted their bodies on the bed so that he could hover on top of Harry. They looked into each other eyes and Embry slowly bent his head down. Their lips touched with a spark and soon they were kissing each other as if it was their lifeline.

They separated and were still gazing into each other's eyes.

"I love you Harry."

Harry gave him a breathtaking smile and pulled on the other so that Embry was now lying on top of him with every inch of their bodies touching. Embry trailed his hand lightly down Harry's torso before gently lifting the shirt up and threw it on the ground. Harry did the same thing for Embry and soon another shirt joined the other. They kissed again, their bare chests rubbing against each other's and causing them both to shiver and groan. They broke apart and Harry watched him. He opened his mouth and said the words that Embry had been longing to hear for a year and a half from those perfect lips.

"I love you too."

They both acted in sync and soon, all their clothes was scattered on the ground and they were moving with each other with perfect timing.

A few hours later found Harry and Embry lying naked in the bed, limbs completely tangled. Embry, who had his arms wrapped around his mate and his head in the crook of his neck, was snoring softly in Harry's ear. Harry let his hands wander up and down Embry's back as he stared into the beautiful face of his mate. Harry watched as his chest rose and fell with each slow breath that he took. He looked at how Embry's face would sometimes scrunch up in confusion before smoothing out in peace. Harry also discovered that Embry talked in his sleep. He would sometimes sigh Harry's name and would tell him that he loved him. Harry found a sleeping Embry as endearing as an awake Embry.

Harry's musings about his mate were soon cut to an end as his godfather chose that moment to come into the room.

Sirius looked at them in surprise before mischief was shown. He smirked at Harry before shutting the door with a quick snap.

La Fin

Voulez-vous un épilogue?

S'il vous plaît examiner et de répondre à mon sondage.


End file.
